villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Piccolo
Demon King Piccolo Daimaou is the main antagonist of the original Dragon Ball ''manga/anime, (although he is not the final enemy, as Piccolo Jr. was fought after him). He was born when Kami separated himself from his evil side in order to become God of Earth. King Piccolo is notable to be the most evil and threatening villain at this point in the series, whose story arc toned down its comedic aspect, and the first villain responsible for the death of many major protagonists. It was because of him that Kami created the Dragon Balls for Earth and is the arch-nemesis of Goku, alongside Frieza and Dr. Gero. History Pre-''Dragon Ball Kami and Piccolo Daimaouh were once the same being, the Nameless Namek, but when he wanted to become Guardian of Earth, he had too much evil in his heart, so he expelled that evil, dividing him into two, the good half, Kami, and the bad half, Piccolo Daimao. With Kami taking his place as Guardian of Earth, Piccolo sets loose and spreads chaos around the world, starting his reign of terror. With no one capable of matching his powers, humanity was left helpless against the demon lord, until one day Mutaito, Muten Roshi and Tsurusenn'in's master, decided to challenge Piccolo. Unable to fight against him, Mutaito uses the forbidden technique called "Mafuba," which seals Piccolo inside of a rice cooker, at the cost of Mutaito's own life. The cooker is thrown away to the depths of the sea, never to be seen again. After seeing Mutaito's sacrifice, Kami creates the Dragon Balls to give hope to mankind. The backstory of Dragon Ball GT states that, as the Nameless Namekian, Kami/Piccolo created the very first set of Dragon Balls, whose powers were vast, wild and unstable, and which vanished when the two separated, only to reappear when Piccolo Junior re-merged with Kami. However, besides the questioned canonicity of DB-GT itself, several problems and contradictions are built into the ideas stated about these 'Black Star Dragon Balls'. One of these is King Piccolo's apparent surprise at the existence of Dragon Balls when Pilaf speaks of them. The narrative of this article keeps to the idea that the separated Kami created the very first set of Dragon Balls on Earth. ''Dragon Ball'' Centuries later, the cooker is found and opened by Pilaf, who releases Piccolo Daimao, expecting to gain his own kingdom after Piccolo conquers the world. Piccolo, fearful of the forbidden Mafuba wave, sends his spawn Tambourine to search and kill all martial masters in the world, so that no one could ever imprison him again. When introduced, he is very aged, which effects his powers. Because of this, he is searching for the Dragon Balls to get the dragon to grant him youth. However, the fact that Son Goku is collecting the Dragon Balls gets in his way. After Yajirobe kills Piccolo's latest creation Cymbal, the Namekian orders Tambourine to fight him. But as Tambourine is also killed, Piccolo decides to fight Goku personally, easily defeating him despite his old state and leaving him apparently dead, though Goku survives and is saved by Yajirobe. Piccolo then takes Goku's Dragon Ball and goes after the remaining ones, being confronted by Muten Roshi, who gathered the remaining Dragon Balls to lure him. Roshi attempts to use the Mafuba wave but fails, dying shortly after. As Piccolo summons Shenlong, Chaozu attempts to make a wish to stop Piccolo, but Piccolo quickly blasts and kills him before he can complete his wish. Piccolo finally makes his wish for eternal youth. But before Shenlong leaves, he blasts and kills the eternal dragon, preventing anybody else from making a wish on the Dragon Balls. Shortly after he dumps Pilaf away, setting off to spread chaos all over again. Tenshinhan, who watched the entire scene, decides to train to learn the Mafuba wave to stop Piccolo. With no one left to stop him, Piccolo decides to take over the world instead of destroying everything like before. Using his newfound powers, he attacks King Koku and kills all of his guards, forcing the king of the Earth to relinquish his position to him. Koku reluctantly nominates Piccolo as the new king after the Namekian threatens to kill him and destroy the entire Central City. As the new King of Earth, Piccolo immediately orders the release of all criminals around the world and institutes a rule that all are free to commit crimes as they wish. He also proclaims that in every year on the anniversary of his crowning, he will pick a random sector of the world and personally destroy it. His first pick is West City, so he flies to the place to destroy it. Once he arrives at the city, he is confronted by Tenshinhan, who has learned the Mafuba. Instead of confronting him, Piccolo spawns a new egg, giving birth to Drum, who proceeds to attack Tenshinhan. Tenshinhan is overpowered by Drum, but attempts to use the Mafuba anyway, which ultimately fails. As Drum is about to finish off Tenshinhan, Goku arrives and kills the mutated Namekian in a single blow. Piccolo then confronts Goku, but this time, the Saiyan overpowers him, having become stronger thanks to the Mystic Water. Unable to defeat Goku, Piccolo decides to take Tenshinhan as a hostage, forcing Goku to submit, despite Tenshinhan telling him not to. Piccolo then cripples Goku by injuring his knees and left arm, so he tosses Tenshinhan away and prepares to finish Goku off. But the Saiyan concentrates his power on his right hand, using a Kamehameha to propel himself and punch a hole through Piccolo's chest, mortally wounding him. Before he dies, Piccolo shoots out an egg, carrying his final spawn, Piccolo Jr. When Goku meets the guardian of Earth, Kami, he learns that Piccolo is the evil part of him that Kami had to expel in order to get the Guardian of Earth position. Children/Spawn Piccolo creates several minions, all named after musical instruments- Piano, Drum, Cymbal, Tambourine, and his final creation, the reincarnation of himself, Ma Junior. However, Ma Junior is much more powerful than his father, possessing all of the powers of his father and more. Piccolo starts out as evil as his father, he then becomes a hero when he becomes best friends with Son Gohan, Goku's son. Soon, Piccolo, becomes a bit of father figure to Gohan and a true hero, sacrificing himself to save Gohan. Powers and Abilities At the time he appeared, Piccolo Daimao was the most powerful villain Goku had faced, easily defeating the boy. Piccolo displays abilities common to most Dragon Ball characters, including super strength, super speed (so fast that he appears invisible to normal humans), energy blasts, and super durability (being completely unaffected by Goku's Kamehameha, which was stronger than Roshi's, which destroyed the moon). However, he also has abilities unique to his Namekian physiology, such as regeneration and the ability to stretch his arms several yards. Piccolo's energy blasts are at least strong enough to destroy moons, as the much weaker Muten Roshi was able to destroy Earth's moon. Piccolo can also seemingly materialize objects from thin air. Piccolo had a power level of 260 when in his youthful state. Personality Being the concentrated evil that use to live within Kami before the separation, Piccolo Daimao is very, cold, ruthless, manipulative, sadistic, vain, cunning, power-hungry, and intelligent. Whenever he is inflicting pain on an opponent, or watching one of his subordinates attack someone else, he always smiles and/or laughs. Forms Old Piccolo Daimao takes this form as a result of aging and appears like this until he wishes on the Dragon Balls for eternal youth. In this form, Piccolo is weaker than his older form but still stronger than everyone on the planet (other than Popo and Kami). Great Namek Piccolo has the ability to grow to a giant size in order to increase his physical strength, endurance, and durability. Piccolo uses this form towards the end of his fight with Goku. Super Namek Piccolo and Kami's original form: The 'Nameless Namek '''was a Super Namekian. Super Nameks have much greater power than ordinary ones, with Nail stating that the Nameless Namek was at least stronger than Freeza's first form. Dragonball: Evolution The Movie In the live action movie, Piccolo Daimao, known as just Piccolo, he is an evil alien who wants revenge on the Earth, and to prevent Goku and company from stopping the arrival of his faithful and powerful servant Oozaru by keeping them away from the Dragon Balls. In the movie, he kills "grandpa" Son Gohan by collapsing the building. In the end, he is defeated by Goku, but is revealed at the end of the film to survive. Little similarities can be seen between the anime/manga and the movie. Quotes Gallery HappyKingPiccolo.png|Piccolo Daimao realizing Goku cannot use the Mafuba PiccoloImpalesGuard.png|King Piccolo killing a giant bodyguard of King Furry. KingPiccolo.Ep.107.png|Piccolo Daimao using his telepathy KingPiccoloInvadingChowCastle.png|Piccolo Daimao invades Chow Castle. KingPiccoloTV.jpg|Piccolo Daimao Rising to Power as he declares himself King of Earth OldPiccolo.Ep.102.png|The old Piccolo Daimao on his throne Kingpiccoloonthrone2.jpg King Piccolo.jpg Lord Piccolo.jpg|Lord Piccolo Videos Master Roshi Vs. King Piccolo Full Fight HÐ Dragon Ball - Goku kills Demon King Piccolo Remastered HD Trivia *In the manga, Piccolo Daimao is the only villain to get his wish granted by Shenlong. *Early in the anime, Piccolo Daimao's blood is portrayed as red. Later, when Nameks are recognized as a true race within the series and not a simple demon clan as initially suspected, their blood is portrayed as purple, even though Drum's blood was seen as purple before the Vegeta Saga, the beginning of which still portrayed their blood as red. *In the English dub of the anime, when questioning how Goku could withstand his power, he remarks that he had fought all over the universe and never met anyone who could match his strength. This may have been a vague way of implying that Piccolo Daimao had used the ship in which Kami had originally come to Earth to seek stronger opponents in space sometime before being sealed away. Though the original Japanese versions makes no mention of this, as the ship and Kami's origins had not been revealed during this time. Later, when the ship was finally revealed, it did not appear to have been used since it had landed on Earth with the Nameless Namekian on board. *In the series, Kami and Piccolo do not know they are aliens until meeting Vegeta and Nappa, since the Nameless Namekian lost his memories during childhood. Piccolo Daimao and his reincarnation, Ma Junior, (as well as Ma Junior's brothers) were believed to be of demon origins. Though, Piccolo was shown to know the language, and some of his powers and techniques are of Namekian origin, even replicating the Great Elder's throne. *Strangely, Piccolo Daimao is shown to know he is a Namekian in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. If the player pairs him against Lord Slug or Nail, he will say "I won't let anybody stand in my way, even if they're a Namekian!" *Despite not being referred to as Piccolo Daimao in the English dub, an attack increase item in ''Budokai 3 is called "Daimao's Power" and can only be used by Piccolo. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, in a pre-battle conversation, King Piccolo desires to merge with his son Ma Junior. However, Ma Junior is disgusted at the mere thought of such a union. *Despite being a Namekian, who are stated to only need water for nourishment, in anime filler, Piccolo Daimao is shown to eat food when a feast is prepared for him. *King Piccolo was the first Arch-Enemy of Goku before Frieza due him killing Master Roshi and Krillen and later gave birth to his son/reincarnation Piccolo who became good. *In Chapter 383 of the manga Gin Tama, Piccolo Daimao makes an appearance, where he is seen being sucked by a black hole, much in the same way as when he was sucked in by the Evil Containment Wave. Gintoki comically bought some seals and a rice cooker, saying "the previous owner had sealed evil king something --ccolo". Shimura then says "You were just missing the "Pi"!!!!! It's friggin' Evil King Piccolo!!!!!" *In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, a Time Patrol NPC (a member of Freeza's native race) named Percei mentions fixing a time distortion where Piccolo Daimao absorbs Kami and becomes a Super Namek, resulting in a war between his Demon Clan and the Red Ribbon Army's Androids, a war which almost destroyed the Earth. He is also mentioned during Future Warrior's training with Piccolo, after delivering him a All-Energy Capsule S created through Item Mixture, Piccolo will state his father overestimated his powers and lost to the Mafuba, using the story as an example of how power alone is not enough and one must use everything at their disposal including Skill and Items to win, like how Mutaito used the Mafuba and denshi jar to seal King Piccolo. *He and Tao Pai Pai are regarded as the most evil characters in Dragon Ball. Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Aliens Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Game Changer Category:Evil Creator Category:Demon Category:Fragment Villains Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Fighter Category:Cheater Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderer Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Messiah Category:Liars Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Empowered Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the past Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Elementals Category:Legacy Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Related to Hero